Ducks in a Row
by Prince Darkcloud
Summary: Zoro's somehow managed to attract a harem of sorts, but he's completely oblivious to it as his eyes are only for Sanji. Sanji sees the situation quite clearly and his jealousy isn't easily quelled, especially when awkward interruptions keep happening SxZ


**Ducks in a Row**

"Yo, Marimo, I'm still going over to your house today, right?"

"Not if you call me by that stupid nickname, Ero-cook."

"Che, back at you, asshole. I don't have to cook for you, you know. I was just tryin to be a good friend cause your Dad's outta town. I don't need to waste my time on an idiot like you. But, I've never been over there before so I want to go."

Sanji and Zoro both attended Peace Maine High and had known each other since their first semesters as juniors, back when Zoro had first transferred in from a neighboring school. One accidental meeting and several famous fights had led them to an unusual friendship by the time winter break had ended. Though they were anything but conventional friends, they still got along quite well, considering they started going out only a few weeks after that. Now, it was already closing in on Spring break as well as their 3 month anniversary.

"I don't need your charity. I've got plenty to eat." Zoro argued as he put the textbooks, binders, and notebooks that he was pretty sure he wouldn't need in his locker. Sanji stood with his back leaning against the locker next to Zoro's, the combination lock digging into his back uncomfortably.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get going." Sanji insisted, wanting to get out of school and get started on his weekend, especially since his boyfriend's dad was out of town for the next few days, leaving the house empty, or so he assumed since Zoro had never mentioned having any siblings.

Zoro slammed his locker shut and replaced the lock, clicking it shut and giving the dial a few spins to reset it. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's get the hell out of here." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and clapped Sanji on the back before heading off.

Zoro and Sanji were walking down the hall towards the stairwell and were about to start holding hands when a girl suddenly appeared from a perpendicular hallway, slamming right into Zoro and knocking her glasses off her face. "Ah! I'm so sorry! My glasses...my glasses..."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're like Thelma?" Zoro teased as he reached down to fetch the glasses that had skittered over by his feet.

"A-Ah, thank you Roronoa-kun. Are you coming to the club today?" She asked quietly. Sanji could see the faint dusting of pink on her face as she spoke with Zoro. He quirked a swirly eyebrow and gave Zoro a look, but his green haired friend wasn't paying any attention to him or the look he gave.

"You do realize that my...the coach is out of town."

"But...but...we could still practice!" The girl insisted. Sanji began to wonder if she even knew he was standing right beside Zoro. "And we've got to train as much as we can for the competition coming up!"

"Tashigi, the competition is a long ways away." Zoro complained, scratching the back of his head. "And it's Friday, I wanna go home. I don't wanna stay here to practice when I can go home and do it. Besides...I have...stuff to do..." He glanced over at Sanji, giving him a bit of a 'help me' look.

Sanji took this opportunity to cut in. "Yeah, we have a, uh, this huge project and we've got conflicting schedules this weekend so today is the only day we can really work on it." Well, it wasn't a total lie...

"But..." Tashigi twisted her lips, clearly trying to think of a reason for Zoro to stay.

"Well, see you Monday, Tashigi." Zoro grabbed Sanji by the arm and quickly walked away, leaving behind the disheartened, blushing vice-captain of the fencing team.

"Oi, Zoro, you can't just leave a girl behind like that!" Sanji berated once they were out the door. "You have to be more polite about it. A girl can get hurt when you're that brusque."

"I can and I did. If you feel so bad about it, you can stay with her, and I can go home by myself." Zoro turned right as they exited the main gate, stopped, corrected himself, and turned around to go left.

Sanji didn't particularly like the idea of getting left behind with the girl that was crushing on his boyfriend and would much rather go with Zoro any day, but he couldn't say something that embarrassing out loud. Not while he had his pride "Well, you didn't have to be such an asshole about it..." Sanji wrapped an arm around Zoro's shoulders and drew him close, whispering in his ear, "but I'm flattered that you want to spend time with me so badly." He cooed, gently kissing Zoro's ear.

Zoro flushed and pushed Sanji away, "I-Idiot! That's...stupid..." He bit his lower lip and looked down at the sidewalk, an embarrassed blush crawling up his neck.

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji smiled, lighting up a cigarette as they crossed an alleyway, now out of view from the school. "So what do you wanna do tonight? We could head downtown...or we could go to the movies...or we could stay at your house all night~" The last option had been intended to get a rise out of Zoro, but when he heard no response whatsoever, he turned to look at his green-haired counterpart. Sadly, he discovered that he was suddenly walking alone. "Z-Zoro? Where the hell did you go, bastard!" Sanji swiveled his head this way and that until he heard Zoro's voice come from behind him.

"I said let go of me!"

Sanji turned around and saw Zoro stumble out of the alleyway they had just crossed, closely followed by a pink-haired girl, dressed in a punk version of the standard school uniform the neighboring school, complete with a ridiculously short skirt, skull accessories up the wazoo, patterned stockings, and clunky gothic boots. "Just come with me, you stupid oaf!" She cried, pulling on his arm.

"I said no! I have stuff to do! Get off me, you crazy girl!" He shouted as he pulled himself free, only to be ensnared again.

"Er..." Sanji didn't know quite what to make of what was going on. "Zoro? Who's this?" The pink-haired girl looked up at Sanji, her red lips pouty and her eyes big. "Wow~! She's a super cutey~" Sanji swooned. Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The girl looked thoroughly unamused. She let go of Zoro's arm and walked up to Sanji, getting right in his face and inspecting him thoroughly. "I don't like you~" Was her final conclusion, uttered in a sickeningly sweet and childish voice.

"Ehhh?" Sanji cried, "W-Why not?"

The pink-haired girl turned away from Sanji in the huffiest way possible and ran back to Zoro, leaping at him with a flying hug. She knew from experience that Zoro wouldn't let her fall to the ground, and used the flying hug to her advantage. She wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go.

"Dammit, Perona! I told you to leave me alone!" He tried to pull her arms off without hurting her, but her grip was like steel around him.

"But I don't get see you anymore~" She whined, "after you transferred things got so boring~" Sanji felt a little tug of jealousy on his heart. So this girl, Perona, had known him back at his previous school? This meant that she had seniority over him for knowing Zoro longer, and he didn't quite like that. "All of those stupid jerks have gotten so cocky cause you're not there to beat them up anymore."

"I only fought them because of you. Now let go of me Perona." Sanji took careful notice of when Zoro grabbed her hips to wrench the girl off of him and he felt himself bubble with jealousy. Zoro side stepped around her and headed back towards Sanji. "Let's get out of here." He grabbed Sanji's hand and quickly walked away, leaving behind yet another crushed out girl who was desperately calling after him and shouting death threats at the blonde she was clearly jealous of.

Finally, things died down again and Zoro and Sanji were left on their own. "So," Sanji began, his voice a bit edgy, "you fought fights for her, huh?"

"Yeah," Sanji looked at him, confusion clear in his eyes, "friggen pissed me off. I felt like a mutt being put up for a dogfight. People would bet on who won, ya know? But somehow she always managed to make a profit."

"And you let her do it?" Sanji asked, disbelieving. "You let yourself get put up for display like that?" Sanji suddenly felt very defensive. He didn't want Zoro seeing that girl anymore, even if she was cute.

Zoro put on a complicated expression. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sanji grumbled and looked away. "Now you're keeping even more secrets from me."

"It's not a big deal, Sanji." Zoro insisted, wondering what was getting Sanji's pants in a bunch. "Why is this bothering you so much?"

Sanji bit his lip and looked away. "Your relationships with those girls bother me." He stated honestly.

Zoro's eyes widened a bit at the honest confession, "Do they really?"

Sanji blushed a bit. "Yeah, so? You wanna make something of it, Marimo?"

A smirk spread across Zoro's face. "So you're saying you're jealous."

"Shut up, asshole! I am not."

"You totally are! Just look at your face!" Zoro reached forward and poked Sanji in the cheek.

"Knock it off, baka Marimo." He smacked Zoro's hand away from his face and picked up his pace, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You're jealous~" Zoro continued to tease as he matched his pace to Sanji's.

"I said knock it off!" Sanji shouted, surprising both his green-haired boyfriend and himself with the anger in his voice.

Zoro was silent a moment before he turned to Sanji, his expression no longer teasing but genuinely concerned. "Does it really bother you _that much?_"

"Man, fuck you." Sanji took a long drag on his cigarette, trying to find something to distract himself with.

"Hey," Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulder and stopped the blonde in his tracks, turning him around so they were facing each other, "I'm here with you now, not them. I don't want to be with them. I'm dating you for a reason, curly-curly eyebrows. Besides," he let go of Sanji's shoulders, "with the way you flirt with girls...I'm surprised that you're actually getting pissed at me. If anything, _I_ should be the one getting jealous." He crossed his arms as he frowned at Sanji, but the look of clear disapproval only brought a smile to Sanji's lips.

"Well when you put it that way," he placed his hands on Zoro's hips and brought him in close, his shit-eating grin growing wider the deeper in color Zoro's cheeks got, "how can I possibly stay mad at you? Especially when you blush like that just for me." He leaned in to kiss Zoro gently on the lips, but was brought out of the moment and back to reality when a little girl piped up.

"Is that the pervert that Zoro-san was talking about, Xiao?"

"Don't say that out loud, Rika-chan, he's right there!"

"So that guy _is_ the pervert!"

"Shh! Rika-chan!"

"I just wanna know~"

Sanji let go of Zoro and rolled his eyes in annoyance at having been interrupted once again. He turned around to see two little girls, both about 8 years old, standing on the other side of the playground's fence. They were still wearing their uniforms, indicating that they hadn't gone home yet.

"Are you here to pick us up, Zoro-san?" A girl with a red bob and big brown eyes, named Xiao, looked up expectantly at the green-haired high school student.

"I already told you guys I couldn't pick you up today." Zoro walked over to the fence as he talked to the two little girls.

"Whaaat? Whyyy?" Rika, a girl with dark brown pigtails, looked up at Zoro as if not walking home with the man was the greatest letdown of her year.

"I told you guys I was too busy to pick you up today. Where's Lina? Isn't she usually with you?"

"She's over there with Sayo-san!" Xiao gestured over to the swing set. "Lina-chaaaan~ Sayo-saaaan~" she called, "Zoro-san's here!"

Lina leapt off the swings and ran over as fast as her 7-year-old legs could carry her, her older sister right behind her.

"Zo-chan, Zo-chan!" She cried, leaping onto the fence and dangling from it like a monkey. "Did you come to pick us up today?" Her orangey brown ponytail bouncing as she swung about excitedly. Sayo, her big sister, stood behind Lina and gazed up at Zoro fondly, a light pink dusting over her cheeks.

"Well, Obahan said she'd send Michael and Hoichael over to pick you guys up along with the others." Zoro explained, glancing back at an anxious Sanji who was pacing about 10 feet away from where they were standing. He wanted to get back to the blonde as quickly as possible, but he couldn't leave the little girls behind the way he left behind Tashigi and Perona. He was caught between a rock and an adorable hard place. "Sorry, girls, but I really have to go..."

The three youngest girls pouted almost simultaneously while Sayo's disappointment was a bit more mature, but clearly evident.

"Why does the pervert get to spend time with Zo-chan? It's not fair..." Lina pouted as she dropped back to the ground.

"Lina!" Sayo looked to Zoro nervously before shushing her sister.

"That's what I said!" Rika agreed.

Zoro felt it was his duty as Sanji's boyfriend to defend him a bit here. "Look, its not nice to call people you don't know perverts. Sanji is..." Zoro looked back at the blonde who was now standing mostly on the other side of a tree, hiding the cigarette from the young girls. Zoro smiled at the consideration he showed before turning back to the gaggle of elementary school girls. "Sanji is someone who, though kinda weird, can actually be a nice guy. I'll see you guys later, okay? Rika, Xiao, Lina, Sayo." He reached over the waist high fence and patted each of the girls' heads in turn.

They all shared a look and muttered a disappointed 'okay' before sending him on his way with a wave and a unified 'goodbye'.

Zoro hurried over to the tree that Sanji was standing behind and peeked around it. "Hey."

Sanji lazily rolled his eye to look at Zoro. "Hey. Done?"

"Yeah..." Zoro couldn't help but feel that Sanji's mood was a bit off.

"Ok. Let's go." Sanji tossed his cigarette into the gutter and took off at a quicker than normal pace. It was clear as day that he was still annoyed. Zoro knew that no amount of blushing or...whatever it was that he did that always seemed to get Sanji to forgive him would get rid of that anger he held.

"Sanji, I'm sorry, but this time I couldn't just ditch them right away." He wasn't even glanced at. "Oh, come on! You're not going to get jealous of a group of little girls...are you?" He could never quite tell with Sanji; it was a valid question in his mind.

"No! Of course I'm not jealous. I'm not at all jealous that I, your boyfriend, appears to be at the bottom of your to do list. Or perhaps I'm just barely luck enough to make it onto the back of that list." He lit up again, inhaling harshly.

"Baka eyebrow," he muttered, "why do you think I try to lose them as quickly as possible?" Maybe saying that would get Sanji to forget about it?

"So you can hurry on to the next gaggle of girls, apparently." That was not the response Zoro had been expecting. "Does this happen every day, Zoro?"

"Well I'll take the kids home more often than not, but that's cause their parents are all really busy. Sayo and Lina's dad does research until really late at night, sometimes not coming home at all. Rika's mom works in a restaurant all day, and Xiao's mom has to take care of her sick grandmother."

Sanji gave Zoro an incredulous look.

"Erm...I know that that has nothing to do with you...but..."

Sanji smiled at Zoro's flustered expression as he tried to find the right words. He knew that Zoro wasn't one for expressing himself, and what made all his anger completely dissipate was the fact that Zoro was trying so hard to make sure that Sanji wouldn't get upset with him and, consequently, leave. At least that was Sanji's take on the situation. Little did he know how right he was.

Zoro was surprised when Sanji stopped walking and turned around to embrace him. "Let's just hurry back to your place." He kissed the apple of Zoro's cheek and let him go, turning to start walking again.

Zoro stood stunned for a minute before shaking his head free of muddled thoughts and running to catch up with Sanji. He didn't know what he had said that had made Sanji forgive him, but it seemed to have worked. When he finally caught up to Sanji, they walked all the way back to Zoro's without further incident.

Zoro unlocked the front door to his large, three-story farmhouse and pushed it open, kicking his shoes off at the door before throwing his bag down by the stairs. Sanji did the same, awkwardly holding onto his coat until he was instructed to just throw it over the newel post. "The kitchen's this way." He disappeared around a corner as Sanji took a minute to survey the entry way and the dining room he passed through on his way to the kitchen. _'He's got a huge ass house.'_

Sanji followed Zoro into one of the nicest kitchens he'd ever seen. He was immediately envious. He would have killed to be blessed with a kitchen as well equipped and spacious as this one, but his dad couldn't afford it. He was excited to get started.

"There's, uh, stuff in the fridge we can use."

"If anywhere, I can certainly find my way around a kitchen." Sanji walked over to the fridge and surveyed. The things that caught his eye were the fresh tomatoes, big, red, and plump. _'Sauce.'_ He thought as he pulled them out. "Get a pot started. We're making pasta and a homemade sauce."

"Ok." Zoro said obediently. He pulled out the beautiful—well, Sanji thought they were beautiful—pots and pans and all the utensils he figured the two of them might need. "What are we doing?"

"I'll explain this as simply as I can. First, we're going to stew the tomatoes. Then we're gonna cut up this onion and some garlic cloves and sauté them, but we'll have to be careful and make sure the garlic doesn't burn. While those are cooking we'll cut up the bacon and add that to it. We don't want to make it crispy, but just enough so it's about halfway cooked. When the tomatoes are ready, we'll just pull the skin off of them and cut them up before adding them to the pan. We can use the tomato water to cook the linguini in. Once the sauce and pasta are done, we should serve it right away with a dash of salt and pepper."

Zoro blinked, having just let all of Sanji's instructions go in one ear and out the other.

"Just...follow me."

The two of them worked decently well in the kitchen together. Sanji did tend to get frustrated with Zoro's lack of culinary understanding, but it never got past an exchange of irritated insults. After turning on the exhaust fan and giving the linguini a stir, Sanji peeked over Zoro's shoulder to see that he was diligently sliding the bacon back and forth across the pan, making sure it didn't get all burnt up.

"See?" Sanji said, "you're learning." Zoro gave a satisfied grunt. Sanji smiled and placed one hand on Zoro's hip while the other rested over the hand on the stir-fry spatula. "Some of it's sticking to the sides of the pan, see?" He guided Zoro's hand and scraped the food on the side of the pan. He rested his chin on Zoro's shoulder and stepped a bit closer so their bodies were flush against each other. His hand on Zoro's waist went around to where Zoro's belt buckle sat and used his hand to pull them even closer, gently grinding against Zoro's ass.

"Ow!" Zoro jumped, startling Sanji with the sudden movement.

"What?"

"Oil got me..."

"Here, let me see your hand." Sanji brought Zoro's hand up to his mouth and gave the reddening spot on it a gentle lick. He brought his parted lips to the minor burn, gently caressing it with his tongue before giving it a ghost of a kiss and a gentle blow of cool air. "Better?"

Zoro chuckled and turned around to face Sanji, letting go of the pot and the spatula, throwing his arms over Sanji's shoulders lazily. "Hn, much bet—" Sanji saw his eyes flick past him, over his shoulder before suddenly going wide.

Sanji turned around and looked in the direction that Zoro's eyes were pointing. "What's the ma—TAH!" Creepily standing on the other side of a glass door that appeared to lead to a porch was yet another, weird, pink haired girl. This one, however, clearly wanted to get inside for some reason or another.

Sanji looked back to Zoro to see that he had covered his face with his hands in agitation. "Not again..." he muttered.

"ZORO!" The pink haired girl from the other side of the glass shouted. "I smell food! It smells really good! I want some!"

"Go away, Bonney!" Zoro shouted. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Not until you feed me!" She cried.

"Seriously, Zoro? Even at your _house._" Sanji dropped his arms from around Zoro and went over to the pasta to give it a stir so it wouldn't clump. It looked like ti was just about done.

"Yeah well I like it quite a bit less than you do, believe me."

"Feeeed meee~!" She cried again.

"Is the pasta ready yet, Sanji?"

"You aren't seriously going to give her food, are you?" If she had been starving to death, Sanji wouldn't have questioned Zoro's actions. But that was not the case here, and he didn't particularly like the idea of feeding one of Zoro's numerous fans.

"You want her gone? Feed her."

Sanji looked at the girl, who in all actuality was quite cute, and felt his annoyance level go up. She began banging her fists against the glass door as she pressed her face against it, drool starting to pool at the corner of her mouth. Sanji cringed a bit at the sight. "Yeah, it's ready. Go ahead and feed her."

Bonney smiled broadly when the plate of delicious looking pasta was presented to her. "Now get the hell out of here, Bonney." Zoro warned as he shoved the food towards her.

"Tch, who'd want to hang around with you lovey-dovey gay wads anyways." She crudely muttered in place of a thank you as she left, hopping over the fence and going back into her own house.

Standing outside a moment, Zoro took a whiff of the evening air. He could smell the delicious aroma of the pasta sauce that he and Sanji had been making and instantly it clicked. He went back inside. "Did you turn on the exhaust fan?"

Sanji looked over from what he was doing. "...Yeah? Why, is that a problem?"

"Then no wonder she came over." Zoro flipped the exhaust off. "My dad and I had to stop using the exhaust when we cooked, because whenever Bonney would catch a whiff of whatever it was we were making she'd be over in a heartbeat and would stand outside that door begging till we gave her some."

Sanji rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. "What, she doesn't eat at her house?"

"She does."

Sanji left it alone at that. He honestly didn't want to know why Bonney would insist on creeping outside of Zoro's house just to get food from them.

Once the two ravenous teenage boys had consumed all the food, the dishes were put away, and Zoro and Sanji grabbed their bags and headed up to Zoro's room. Sanji was amazed to see that Zoro's room was about twice as large as his own, and was complete with a queen-sized bed. The spoiled bastard.

"Uh, this is my room." Zoro introduced awkwardly, "You could probably stay in the guest bedroom tonight..." Sanji dropped his bag and strutted closer to Zoro, his eyes already glazed over and filled with lust. "O-Or you could...uh...st-stay in here...with me..."

Sanji leaned in and captured Zoro's stuttering lips beneath his own. One of his hands slid around Zoro's waist and up the back of his shirt while the other slid up into his hair, pushing their faces closer together to deepen the kiss. Zoro placed one hand on Sanji's neck, his thumb resting on the stubbly chin, while the other hand began undoing the buttons on Sanji's shirt.

Sanji started pushing Zoro back towards the bed, the pair almost tripping on several occasions until the backs of Zoro's knees collided with the edge of the mattress. The two laid back onto the bed, never breaking their bruising kiss. Their breaths were loud and fast as the moment became more heated. Sanji leaned back only a moment to quickly shrug his unbuttoned shirt off, giving Zoro enough time to pull his own over his head. Zoro scooted back farther onto the bed as Sanji crawled up onto the duvet and between Zoro's spread legs.

"Now," he whispered huskily as he ground against Zoro, "we're not going to get interrupted this time, are we?" He leaned in and nibbled Zoro's ear, running his tongue along the golden earrings.

"Curtains...che-check the curtains..." Zoro stuttered as Sanji's hot breath ghosted over his ear.

Sanji glanced over at the window and was pleased to see that the curtains had already been drawn. "And no one's coming home, right?" He smiled down at Zoro's blushing face before leaning in to take gentle nips at his jaw and neck.

"N-No...not u-until Su-Sunday." Zoro raked his nails across Sanji's back as he began to thrust his hips against the slow gyrations of Sanji's hips. "H-Hurry, d-dammit!" His hooked his thumbs inside Sanji's belted pants, making it clear what he wanted.

"I know, I know." Sanji kissed his way down Zoro's chest, stopping at one dark nipple to gently suckle on it while teasingly running the rough pad of his thumb over the other sensitive bud. "I'm just happy to finally have you all to myself~" he smirked up at Zoro. "And we have all weekend to play, Zoro." Enjoying the shiver that seemed to go through Zoro's entire body, Sanji reached down and began to unfasten the button fly on Zoro's pants, irritated at how long all the buttons took to undo. Zoro made quick work of Sanji's belt as his own pants were inched off his hips. He didn't have time to feel shy about Sanji seeing him for the first time, for he was much too focused on seeing Sanji. He undid the zipper and slipped his hand into his boxers, feeling the semi-stiff base of Sanji's eager dick.

Sanji let out a cheeky little laugh, "Eager aren't we?" He leaned in again and began kissing Zoro's neck.

"Shut up!" Zoro frowned embarrassedly as he pulled Sanji's pants further down his hips, the boxers sliding along with them. Sanji's dick lazily springs from his pants, still not completely hard yet. Zoro only really noticed that his own pants had been fully removed when he felt Sanji's hands slide up his naked outer thighs, stopping at his hips and gripping, massaging the muscles he could feel twitching beneath the tanned skin. Zoro's hands slid up Sanji's pale chest, fingers tickling over the definition of his muscles as he made his way up to the shoulders that were only slightly narrower than his own.

Sanji sat back a moment. "I'm guessing you'd want me to use a condom." He smirked before getting off the bed to go grab the rubber from his bag.

"You..." Zoro took a minute to catch his breath as Sanji ripped the wrapper open and unrolled the rubber over his fully rigid member. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Sanji looked up at Zoro in a way that made the young man's heart skip a beat. "Why do you think I was so eager to get back?" He crawled back onto the bed and got situated between Zoro's legs. "If that pink-haired girl hadn't shown up we probably would have ended up doing it in your kitchen." He pulled Zoro's legs up so they could wrap around his waist.

"Per-Pervert." Zoro chuckled nervously as he watched Sanji's dick get closer and closer to his unprepared hole. Sanji didn't give any warning as he slowly pushed inside of Zoro's warm tightness. Zoro felt himself begin to tense up and had to mentally tell his body to relax, but once Sanji started moving his muscles tightened up again, unused to this sort of intrusion. He couldn't help but let out a weak little 'ah' every time Sanji thrust inside. "Ow, ow, ow! Sanji, it hurts, it hurts!" He cried, hugging Sanji close as his hole was pounded into.

"Sorry..." Sanji rolled them over so Zoro was straddling Sanji's waist. "Here," he said breathily, "you can move as you want until you get used to it." One hand gently massaged Zoro's hip and ass as the other slowly began stroking Zoro's only semi-hard cock.

Zoro took a moment to adjust before slowly lifting and then lowering himself on Sanji's dick, feeling the pressure of the swollen cock inside of him. He shifted slightly before going back down and was pleasantly surprised when a shock of pleasure ran through him. "Ahn~" He cried, beginning to impale himself with vigor, trying to hit against that spot again. Sanji began thrusting up against Zoro's movements, wanting to increase the speed of his thrusts, but at the same time not wanting to hurt his lover. However, this time it was Zoro who rolled them over, silently asking Sanji to fuck him.

Sanji picked his pace back up, overcome by his lust for the green haired man beneath him. "Come on..." He groaned, "Ohhh yeees~" Sanji rolled Zoro onto his side and straddled one muscular thigh while holding the other tan leg was lifted up, allowing Sanji to plunge deeper than before. Zoro wasn't even able to form words any longer. He panted and moaned mindlessly as Sanji thrusted into him, rubbing against that incredibly pleasurable spot inside of him. "Come for me, Zoro..." He ground out as his dick slid in and out as fast and as hard as he could go.

Zoro could feel the pressure building up in his balls before he released his seed all over his lower abdomen. He felt his body start to relax to the point of almost being limp. Sanji's thrusting became sporadic and desperate as he came inside Zoro's ass, grunting as his grinding came to a halt. He turned Zoro back over onto his back right before his body collapsed from post-coital fatigue, falling onto the satiated body that was lying beneath him, his breathing ragged and heavy. Their chests and stomachs were sticky with sweat and Zoro's hot seed. Zoro laughed breathlessly before reaching up to run his hand through the blonde hair that was splayed across his chest "Hey, Sanji."

"Hnnngh?"

"I think its time to go to bed."

**o()o()o**

Sanji awoke the next morning to an unpleasant tingling in his arm. He tried to move it, but it was weighed down by something heavy. His half-asleep mind demanded his eyes to open and see what was going on exactly. When he opened his eyes, he smiled, seeing that it was Zoro's head that had trapped his arm. He leaned in and kissed the field of green before throwing his other arm back around the sleeping teen's waist, where it had been before he had fallen asleep the night before.

"Nnn...Sanji...you're awake?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Zoro shifted off of Sanji's arm, much to the blonde's silent relief, and turned around to face his boyfriend. He brought a hand up and gently ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair. "Its fine."

Sanji pulled Zoro back in closer; their naked body's pressed up against each other's. It was an odd sensation when he felt Zoro's stomach rumble against his own. "Haha, breakfast it is."

After slipping on only boxers, as they would probably be removed not too much later, the pair headed downstairs. "What should we have for breakfast?" Sanji asked as he opened the fridge.

"I dunno, whatever you decide. You're the perverted chef, after all." Zoro smirked as he pulled the pan out of the drying rack.

"You know that all too well." Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's waist from behind, kissing his neck as he slowly began grinding against Zoro's ass. "Look at what you do to me. We haven't even decided on what to have for breakfast yet and you've already got me so aroused~" Sanji whispered into a reddening ear before gently biting it right above the golden piercings.

Zoro shivered against the moist heat on his ear before turning around and throwing his arms around Sanji's neck. "Breakfast can wait. Let's head back upstairs." He leaned forward and kissed Sanji, warm tongue gliding over Sanji's thin, pink lips.

"And you said I was the pervert, you dirty Marimo." He let go of Zoro as he began to head back towards the stairs, a rushed spring in his step. Sanji couldn't resist slapping the muscular, yet undoubtedly sore ass, getting a chuckled 'ow' from the scar covered young man. Zoro turned around and leaned in to leave a little love bit on his jaw, one that would undoubtedly leave a mark there for a few days at least.

"Hey!" Sanji exclaimed, not really minding, but he still wouldn't want to have to explain the hickey to his father. In retaliation he reached out and grabbed Zoro as he tried to make his escape, pushing him up against a wall and beginning to thrust against Zoro's ass, his cock quickly coming to life again.

"ZOROOOO!" The cry was muffled, but still easily heard by the two young men. Their blood instantly ran cold and Sanji's dick went flaccid almost immediately. "WHEN DAD GETS HOME HE'S GONNA HEAR _ALL_ ABOUT THIS!" Zoro dreaded looking over at the front door, but he forced himself to turn his head and see who it was that was standing outside, even though he already knew who it was. He felt his heart stop when he saw his older sister standing on the other side of the partially glass front door, looking absolutely livid. There was the sharp click of the front door getting unlocked and Zoro threw Sanji off of him, as they had yet to move from their lewd positions against the wall.

The dark haired girl stormed into the house, her eyes clearly indicating that there would be a death in the near future, and Sanji was pretty sure that the little brother was off limits, so that left only one other possibility, namely himself. "What the _hell_ are you doing with _him_ over here? Dad always said that we weren't allowed to have any guests over when he wasn't present!" She scolded, getting right up in Zoro's face. "And you two are naked, Zoro, _naked!_"

Zoro looked down at his red boxers, as if he had to double-check what he was wearing before responding. "Wh...What are you doing home, Kuina? You're supposed to be at college..." He muttered weakly. This was probably the first time Sanji had ever seen Zoro act meekly in front of anyone. Then again, if Zoro weren't running the risk of getting into deep shit with his dad he would probably be fighting back.

"I'm on break for the next couple of days." Her eyes flicked over to Sanji. She quickly scanned over the young man that was standing awkwardly as he tried to hide his boxers from view. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm Kuroashi Sanji. It's a pleasure to meet you, even if the circumstances are a bit awkward." He said nervously, as he bowed gently in greeting.

She stopped a moment to think. She turned away from Zoro and fully faced Sanji, crossing her arms. "Do you really, honestly, and truly _like_ my idiotic Otōto?"

Sanji blinked a moment, a bit surprised by the question. "Y-Yes, of course I do. I like him." His eyes flickered over to Zoro, who was blushing madly as his eyes remained trained on the floor. Sanji couldn't help but smile fondly. "I like him a lot."

Kuina frowned, eyes going from her blushing little brother back over to the blushing boyfriend whose name she'd already forgotten. "W-Well," her lips twisted up as she had a conflict in her mind that clearly showed on her face, "then you better take full responsibility for him, cause I'm not gonna let him get taken away by some moron, you got that, kid?" She threatened, looking down at Sanji, making it clear that she wouldn't allow for anyone to screw her brother over.

"I would never hurt Zoro." Sanji was surprised by how earnest his words were, realizing that he spoke the complete truth in those simple words.

Kuina looked at Zoro and then at Sanji one more time. "Che!" She spat, closing her eyes and crossing her arms yet again. She was throwing around false bravado that only Zoro could pick up on. "I'm going to head out for a while. I expect dinner on the counter by 9 for this incredibly kind Nee-chan who promises to keep this a secret from Dad."

Zoro smiled broadly and bowed to his big sister. "Thank you, Kuina!"

Kuina blushed a bit and stuttered a moment before stomping out of the house, muttering something about cute, idiotic little brothers.

Sanji crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow at Zoro. "No one home till Sunday, huh?"

"Look, Sanji, I had no idea that she would be home today! You gotta give me a break, Sanji."

"You've even got your sister around your little finger.".

"Whaaat?" Zoro furrowed his brow disbelievingly

"She's got a total brother-complex!" He complained, deciding that weird behaviosr ran in the blood of the Roronoa family

"She does not!" Sanji gave him a look. "She...She doesn't!" Sanji sighed as he reached out to take Zoro back in his arms again. "Wh-What?"

'_I guess if I'm going to date you,'_ he thought to himself, _'I'll have to get used to dating your harem as well, baka Marimo.'_

Zoro looked at the blonde head that was resting against his shoulder, not understanding what in the hell got Sanji to change his attitude so quickly. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Sanji. _'If I'm going to date you,'_ he thought, rolling his eyes and smiling, _'guess I'll have to date your stupid jealousy as well, curly curly eyebrows.'_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**

Was the ending too abrupt? I felt like it was. Oh wells. Trying to get out of my writing slump so I wrote this over a couple days. Had the idea for a little while so I decided to finally finish it. Hope you enjoyed it! I know I certainly enjoyed writing it~

VOTE IN MY POLLS PLEASE 8D

-PD


End file.
